The Story of the Home on Misty Lake
by Scootter46
Summary: A flashback of how Link's home came to be! Minor cursing is present, and a little romance.
1. Chapter 1 The Flashback

**Alright, this is New Plans but revamped! I'm hopefully going to remember everything XD this is a flashback for the building of Link's home, so Yang and the other two will not be mentioned except for Yang now.**

CHPT1

It was an average day in July, Link, Yang, Cirno and the rest of Team 9 were in Link's home, sitting down at the table for sweets and milk in the afternoon. Daiyousei slowly looked up from her plate and smiled at the dining room. "For building this in one week, it's a very pretty home."

Mystia took a look around along with Yang and he spook up. "How DID you build this?"

"I want to know too...was I even told?" Wriggle asked.

"I can tell you, but it's a long story..." Link trailed off and closed his eyes while relaxing in his chair.

CHPT1

Earlier two years ago in Autumn, Link was coming out of the portal to Hyrule and was walking towards Misty Lake. _"She'll be happy to see me again." _He thought to himself and went into a brisk jog. _"This is a very nice world, maybe I can make my home here..." _He had a smile and looked up and saw the sun. Soon arriving at Misty Lake, he was laying down on a greener part of it. Even in Autumn, Cirno was putting snow almost everywhere, and getting rid of any frogs from the water.

"You're back!" Cirno smiled and flew down to Link.

"Why do you seem like I wouldn't come back?" He sat up and looked at her shrug.

"I 'unno. Maybe you'd forget where I lived."

"It was just a week since I came here for the first time." Link looked over to the fairy's home, which seemed normal on the outside, but inside he saw everything was made of ice.

"What's up?" Cirno poked Link. "Wanna play?"

"Nothing much, and sort of. I actually want to build my own home here." The idea of a construction project for Link to live in her world astounded her.

"R-Really?" She smiled thinking of her new friend living close by.

Link nodded. "Probably next door to you." After saying that, Cirno jumped for joy.

"Yippee!" Her voice squeaked as she cheered. "So when do we start?"

"Well, I kinda was hoping soon. I have a few hammers with me, so I'm set for those." He rolled out a large blanket of sorts and inside were some tools, and food.

"How long will you stay here?"

"As long as possible I suppose."

"That's great!" Cirno smiled and stared at Link as he made a camp fire. "What are you doing?" She flinched as the logs caught fire, far from the site of her home and the new one that was going to be built next door.

"Making a small camp, I'll have to sleep somewhere." He unpacked a square tarp and set it up on some large branches.

"Why not my house?" She asked innocently.

"No thanks. I don't want to get frostbite."

"But you can use ice." Cirno sighed in dismay.

"I'll be here. I'll have it set up my own way too." He set up some stones in an are around the branches. Soon after that, he placed a pot with some water in it and put a grate over the campfire.

"What are you making?" Cirno sat down behind Link away from the campfire.

Link smiled at her and stuck in some vegetables and a few pieces of meat. "Stew of some sort. I have a few containers so I can save it." He took out a shovel and started digging a small indentation near his camp and had another tarp layed over it. "Storage pit." Cirno nodded.

"If you're building a home...I have a present for you sometime I want to give you." She smiled at him and sat down behind him again.

"You're so sweet. I'll have to repay you sometime!" He stirred the stew as it was slowly boiling.

Cirno giggled at the bubbling meal. "Actually you repaid me already...I have a new friend!"

Link focused on the stew. "I know you don't like hot food. So you'll prefer dessert more." He had a bottle of honey and some blueberries in two bowls, and some snow was placed in the top from a pile Cirno was sitting in and added the honey on the top as a dressing. "It's kind of like a snow cone." He watched her gulp down the sweet snow that was flavored like blueberries. Even part of it was turning purple...

"Thanks." She smiled and finished another bowl while Link had some of his stew, and he closed up the pot lid and put it into the storage pit he had set up.

"Alright...first thing's first, we need to dig a giant hole for foundation." He took out a shovel and a spade for him and Cirno.

"This will take forever!" She moaned and sighed as Link put down a few more stones as a rough estimation for how the house will be placed. It was very typical, a box shaped home with a rectangular back deck and a small front porch. The two got to work right away. The hole had to be at least 10 feet deep, and Cirno moaned again as she heard the news of that.

"I'm not going to have a basement, so be happy for that. Then it'd have to be another 5 feet at least." He was already down into a 2 by 2 by 10 hole in a half hour in a corner.

"You're fast at digging." She was only digging a partial layer of dirt off at a time. The hole she had was at most 1 foot deep in all dimensions.

Link climbed back up and stretched. "Why thank you." He smiled as she already was sighing. "So...What's new since I've been here?" He shifted her attention from the digging to him easily.

"Oh. Uh...Daiyousei's been doing some stuff with a home as well! She got doormat or something. Also, Lily's been trying to make the humans think it's spring, so I shot her down!" She giggled at the memory of her enemy falling out of the sky.

Link chuckled at her short story. "You remember a lot. How come people call you stupid?"

Cirno hugged her knees and was rocking herself slowly. "Because of school..."

"You don't do so well at school?" He sat down next to her and she shook her head. "I can help you get better at school."

"Y-You mean it? But...I don't want a tutor..." She sighed after the thought.

"I can teach you more, and I won't charge a thing because you're my best friend." Link patted her on the back slowly.

"I don't have any money anyways..." She said in a saddened tone.

"Well...if we finish digging this hole soon, I'll give you a few bills." He held out four thousand yen.

Cirno gasped after looking at the money. "You're going to pay me?!"

"You're helping me build my home, and I don't want you to walk away empty handed except for some food!" He smiled at her and she got back to work again after another minute of stretching her arms. She was digging much faster too, not because of the money, but because she knows someone appreciates her help. Link dug another two corners and Cirno dug two feet away from the top, making every part of the dirt eight feet high.

"Another two hours until noon." He rubbed the sweat off his forehead and started digging down while Cirno was digging another foot down everywhere. "Boy, you're working fast!" He smiled seeing her new work ethic.

"T-Thanks." She giggled as she didn't realize how far they came from only two and a half hours worth of work.

"We'll probably done by noon!" Link exclaimed and the two removed all of the dirt well under three hours.

"We're...done." Cirno sighed of relief and the dirt was deposited near the lake in the marshy parts of it.

CHPT1

"So what now?" Cirno asked with another bull of the fruit, honey and snow dessert in her hands.

"After lunch I need to go see if Nitori has any stone that I can buy. We'll need that for the foundation to place in the hole. And possibly concrete." The two looked over at the hole and the stone outline was gone for it. Link was reheating the stew. "Also some concrete."

"That stuff that's for bricks?" Cirno tilted her head thinking of the grey hardening mixture.

"Yup! Some large cut stones for a foundation and a wooden platform on top. Then I'm gonna need to paint it and add roofing along with other things." He quickly downed the last of the stew off and cleaned the pots with a larger bucket he brought.

"How do you keep all that stuff with you?!" She gazed at all the camping materials.

"My hat can hold anything." He stuck his arm in and it seemed to disappear and he had a leather satchel with him inside. "This is also for you." He presented the bag that was a light purple with blue buttons.

"Thanks...Where'd you get it?" She asked and they were walking north after she placed it in her home.

Link laughed at her question. "I made it myself!" He smiled with confidence.

"You can sew too?" Her mouth was gaping open.

"Yeah. I love to make things. I even sold some before." Link smiled and Cirno was still walking instead of flying, and was looking off into the distance. "What's wrong?"

"N-Nothing. Just thinking a bit." She gave a laugh and went back to her deep thoughts as the two walked to Nitori's.

"Hello?" Link asked as they walked into the empty store and heard a door slam and Nitori came out to the room, wearing a plain t-shirt and an apron with goggles on her forehead and gloves, she also was covered in patches of black oil.

"Hey, what's up?" She asked the two as they came in.

"Do you have any large boulders that are cut evenly? I need some for my house." Said Link, thinking she wouldn't have any.

"I have 2 foot cubes and 5 foot cubes of them if you need 'em." She motioned him to the store room and inside were giant blocks of stone.

"Uh...How much for...eight of the five foot ones?" He asked and she pulled out a calculator and tapped the buttons.

"Hmm...50 thousand yen each." She watched the duo flinch.

"H-How about 40 of the two foot cubes?" Link asked again and she tapped the buttons on the machine and came with a solution.

"Two thousand yen each."

"Four-hundred-thousand yen for the 5 foot cubes, and one-hundred-thousand for the smaller ones." Link mumbled after doing some mental math. "Alright, we'll take the smaller cubes. Do you have any concrete?" Nitori smiled and went behind the cubes and brought out seven bags.

"A thousand yen each for these. This is how much you'll need." She gazed at all the bills she received and counted seventy-seven thousand. "You're short on the money. I need thirty-seven-thousand more." She looked at Link.

"That's all I have for now, I'll take the concrete and a few of the stones." He got three thousand back in change. "Now all I need to give you is forty thousand more just in case." He picked up three large stones and Cirno was carrying two bags of concrete. "We'll be back soon! This will take a while..." The two were running back and forth with the building materials and started building around 2/3 of the way there...Three bags of concrete were left over and weren't used yet.

"Ugh..." Cirno sighed and watched the stone foundation harden and was walking on it afterwards. "Solid as a rock!" She giggled and was jumping on it.

"Here's your pay so far." Link handed her three-thousand yen.

"Thanks!" She felt as though she had won the lottery. "But...You need thirty-thousand yen..." She looked at Link and back to the bills she was given with a worried look.

"I have an idea...But tomorrow we'll go there. I need to work more." He pulled out a muffin tin and got to work with baking three trays of cupcakes, and was knitting a quilt and some warm mittens with matching scarves along with hats all evening.

"Wow! Can I have one?" She was casting a hungered gaze at the cupcakes.

"No, these are for selling at the human village. 100 yen each. And these wool Winter wear will be sold for a price around two thousand yen each. All in all, we can make fifteen thousand after this batch." He had another cupcake batch ready and were put in some tins, and he had fired some ice into the storage pit to keep them cold throughout the night.

"Oh...Ok..."

"Don't worry, I'll make you some another time." He smiled and curled up in a sleeping bag and went to sleep. Cirno slept outside too, after putting out the fire she fell asleep right next to him.

CHPT1

"C-Cirno?" Link stuttered after waking up and the back of her head was right next to his.

"Yeah?" She asked slowly on the ground, looking for him.

"Uh...over here." He watched her turn slowly and stand up swiftly.

"S-So...We're going to a market today?" She said, trying to change the topic.

Link got out of the sleeping bag and went over to the storage pit. "Yeah, let's go soon." He gathered up the wool clothes that were on the containers and gave them to Cirno as he took the cupcakes and the two flew to the village, taking a stall that was somewhat far from the middle and they set up shop.

"So...How long do we have to be here?" She turned to Link and asked as they were sitting close together in the packed booth.

"Until we sell out of stuff." Link sighed and noticed it was only eight in the morning. "Everyone's still setting up. This may take a while..." A few little kids were walking by and the eldest one looked twelve, and seemed to be the leader of the gang. They all ran over and the eldest shimmied his way to the front. She had around five others around her.

"How much for a full dozen of the cupcakes?" She asked holding out a few slips of yen.

"A full dozen is twelve-thousand yen." Link smiled and put the cash in a box and kids ran away, happily munching on the pastries.

Cirno gazed at her one supply of money. "Hey...Link?" She looked at the cupcakes.

"Yeah?" He asked in reply.

"C-Can I have some of them?" She gave him a thousand yen.

Link gave her back the money. "Sorry...I don't accept money from friends. I'll make some just for you."

"But..." She gazed at them again.

"I understand you want some. But please be strong, you say you're the strongest, so show me." He smiled and she sat back down, shifting her eyes to him. Another human walked by, this time by the looks of it a mother and a young male child.

"Oh what lovely scarves!" She smiled at the winter wear that were placed out. "How much for two sets?" She asked picking up a larger purple set and a smaller blue one for her son.

"Two thousand yen please." Link happily accepted the money and the mother placed the winter clothing in a cloth bag and the son tugged on his mother's hand, and pointed to the cupcakes.

"Sir, can we have two of them please?" She paid two hundred yen and smiled, seeing they were still warm but the frosting was cool.

"No problem, and call me Link. I'm not that formal." He watched the lady and her son smile and walk away to the other stalls. The day was over quickly, and everything was sold out, except for one cupcake Link hid under the counter.

"I thought you dropped that one!" Cirno looked at it.

"I saved two for us." They took off with the money box and were eating the pastries.

Cirno smiled as they landed and held her hands behind her back, kicking the ground a bit. "Thanks Link." She looked away.

"No problem, I would have had two hundred yen extra." He said counting the bills and they ended up with an extra thousand then estimated. "More then half way there...It's afternoon though." They quickly ran to Nitori's, bought more supplies and were 3/4 of the way to finishing the foundation. As they went to sleep outside under the stars again, Link knew Cirno was next to him again because of the cold air she emits. _"I'll just ignore it, she probably feels safer." _He ignored that and shimmied his sleeping bag a few inches away and went to sleep.

CHPT1

Link awoke with the satchel he made for Cirno dropping down on the floor in front of him. "I've got the money!" Cirno giggled as Link opened it. And to his surprise, she did. 14,000 yen, all in there.

"H-How'd you get all this?!"

"My friends and I scraped together the money we had! Mystia has a meat grilling stand at night and sells that! Rumia had some extra because she eats humans but takes the money she had. Wriggle also finds some coins every so often."

Link smiled and shook her hand. "Thanks." They went back to Nitori's and got the last of the foundations for the house completed, all before noon. Link was already working on the front porch and was finished in fifteen minutes, and was sanding it down while Cirno painted it a dark forest green.

"This good?" She asked after doing a sloppy job.

Link looked at her hands. "Hold the brush like a fork. Then paint that way." He watched her correct her movements.

"We already have the wooden frame for the house at least now." He looked at the small, two story home with an attic and had holes and was half way done, and covered in plastic.

"It only took from seven to one..." Cirno moaned, her hands extremely soar.

"Let me see your hands." He took one in each hand. "You have blisters, it means you've been working hard." He smiled at her. "You can stop working for a while."

Cirno shook her head. "I want my friend to be next to me soon!" She was smiling slightly but her eyes were worried.

"You know...We haven't eaten anything today, and the mansion is smelling very tasty." Link watched Cirno's eyes light up with joy as they sneaked into the kitchen.

"So, what are we getting?" She giggled quietly as they took some finger sandwiches and a large jar of jam and they left undetected, laughing together as they ate the lunch. "That hit the spot!" Cirno smiled and sat back and was watching the lake.

Link smiled at Cirno and Rumia flew down and was looking at the in-progress house. "Wow, who's gonna live here?"

"Me." Link was sitting down on the porch and was satisfied that the paint had dried so quickly.

"Oh...So you're gonna live near Cirno?"

"Yeah why?"

Rumia shrugged. "No reason. I thought you'd live somewhere else...But seeing that-" Rumia stopped as Cirno covered the youkai's mouth.

"You weren't going to say anything stupid right?" Cirno pleaded and Rumia nodded and flew away.

_"What was that all about?"_ Link thought to himself and was tiling the roof while Cirno was in her own home, seeming to be moving everything. _"What IS she doing?" _He wondered and went back to finishing the roof, and placed in the windows cautiously.

"Hey, I'm back." She had on her usual smile. "So, you're done with the that?" She pointed at the roof.

"Yeah, it's finished. All the windows are put in too." They looked over to the home and they smiled at each other. As the day ended, Link stopped Cirno as she sat down beside him in his camping area. "Why are you sleeping near me?"

She looked up and was blushing slightly. "N-No reason..."

He stared at her and went into his sleeping bag. "There is a reason and I'll find out." He watched her curl up slightly away from the camp and snuggled into the grass. "Goodnight." He looked over to her again and she ignored him.

CHPT1

It was early morning and Link was already painting, not bothering to get the lazy ice fairy to wake up. _"Hmm...depending on how she acts, there's gotta be something going on."_ He thought to himself as he painted the walls of his kitchen and living room.

"Morning." Cirno slowly walked into the kitchen as the paint was starting to dry and her nose was wiggling at the disgusting smell.

"So why were you sleeping so close to me?" He asked casually and Cirno was caught off guard by the question.

"Oh...No reason." She sniffled at the smell again.

Link turned to her. "You sure? Because when something's up, I'm usually right when I find out."

Cirno sighed. "I'll tell you when we finish the house..."

"Hmm...alright." He was taking a paint can upstairs and was painting the corridors a light yellow and same with the stairway going up, leaving the stairs a brown color.

"All the paints are different colors...The kitchen is blue, the living room is green, the hallways is yellow...What color will the dining room be painted and same with the bedroom?" She asked walking up and helping Link paint.

"Bedrooms." He corrected her.

"What?" She asked, dripping a few pieces of paint on some papers.

"I'm going to have guest bedrooms in case if others want to stay here for a visit." He went back to painting and Cirno smiled at the thought of them. "So what color will they be?"

"Two blue, and one green. My room will be blue, so yeah, two guest rooms. Blue is a calming color. Green is somewhat calming but is more like an evening instead of nighttime." The duo finished off the hallway and moved onto the bedrooms. After that, the two were starting the dining room's paint of a lush orange.

"Why orange?"

"I like orange. Plus, it matches the season." He thought of the Autumn leaves on the trees.

Cirno sighed and they were painting the outside. After seven hours of the day dwindled away down to early evening, they were done with the painting of the house and the construction of the frame.

"Finally! We're done!" She giggled and hugged Link. Soon realizing what she did, she backed away slowly.

"...Alright." He cheered while awkwardly staring at her. "Now all I need is to put in a pump in the kitchen that leads into the sink, and electricity." Link checked off 'Build home' and 'Paint home' off a list.

"Electricity? How will you power anything all the way out here?" Cirno wondered at the possibilities, one of her ideas included capturing Iku and telling her she can let go once she supplied enough of the stuff.

"I can use it remember? I'll just have a generator or something the humans use under my porch and I can just zap it everyday and I can use it. And for water, that's simple. The lake has enough!" He had a whole bunch of pipes already set out in the kitchen.

"So you're still going to be sleeping outside..." Cirno sighed. It's the fourth day they'll be doing their routine of getting up, possibly going to the market or Nitori's and getting the materials they need for the day and her friends stopping by asking her to play. So far, it was only Daiyousei and Rumia, and they've been starting to question why she's helping Link. Well, helping anyone at all.

CHPT1

**First chapter done! I'm setting this as tip top priority for the time being!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Home is Complete!

**Chapter two of the revamped New Plans! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I love writing this! **

CHPT2

Link awoke again and peered over to the fire pit and saw it was put out again by Cirno, who was sleeping farther from him again. "You ok?" He tossed a stick at her and she woke up, slightly agitated but kept silent. "I'll take that as a no...I'm going to go get my mattress today, do you wanna come?" He tilted his head as she was ignoring him. "Ok, what's wrong?" He sat next to her, finally getting her attention.

"Nothing...I'd love to go." She smiled, asphyxiating the attention to the shopping trip.

"Uh...ok." Link looked at Cirno the entire time when they walked to Nitori's again. _"She may have outrageous prices, but it's very high quality." _Link thought as he picked up a mattress and wiring in a rope around Link's arms and Cirno had a small electrical engine. All in all, another sixty thousand yen. Link placed the mattress on the floor and it was extremely soft, but firm. He made the bed and layed down on it, smiling up at the white ceiling in his cerulean room.

"Where do you want all this?" Cirno screamed outside from the second story window.

"Just put the engine down on the ground. It's waterproof, and I can just zap it and I can power everything I'll need." The two got to work, and finally, they were done with the water connecting to the kitchen and bathroom, also the electricity to everything. As a test, Cirno turned on the lights in the kitchen after Link shot some lightning at the generator and they were turned on brightly.

"Ah..." Cirno smiled at the lights. Link was packing up his camp and put everything in a closet. "So, I guess we won't be sleeping outside anymore..." Her tone was saddened.

"Yeah, but once I get more mattresses for the guest rooms you can pick one out and we can have a sleepover." Link smiled and was building a bookshelf for the living room that was really tall and already a red color due to the laminated wood.

"Really? That's all I guess..." She mumbled again.

"What?" Link hammered in the last nail and stood up the shelf.

"N-Nothing!" Cirno exclaimed in reply.

"Ok, you're going to tell me what's wrong. I know when you're up to something." He grabbed onto her shoulders and shook her slightly.

"...Not until you get all your furniture..." She whimpered and hid her face.

"Are you just putting this off until I'm all settled in?" He looked at her and was angered slightly. _"Is she trying to make sure I don't leave if it's a bad question?"_ He thought and Cirno whimpered again.

"Y-Yes...I am waiting...If you left for good, who'd I have as my neighbor?" She looked at him and frowned.

"Who said I was going anywhere?! With all this hard work we've done then who'd take this great building we made?! I'm going to be thanking you and Nitori for all this help, with a large feast for dinner on Saturday!" Link smiled and watched Cirno beam with her usual happiness again. "There, see? Nothing to worry about." He patted her on the back. "I'm going to sleep." He yawned and went upstairs, going to bed early.

Cirno slowly followed him upstairs after a few minutes. "Goodnight..." She smiled and was sitting next to him. In a few minutes she fell asleep too.

CHPT2

"Cirno, is this going to be a reoccurring thing?" Link asked as he woke up to the sounds of the wind with the window open.

"I hope so..." Cirno whispered to herself. "I don't know. I feel safer though." She shrugged.

_"AHA! That explains many things."_ Link snickered and went downstairs and had a few picture books placed on the shelf he made. "So, I'm going to go get a few chairs and a table, so I'll be coming back and forth. And didn't you say you had a welcoming gift?" Link watched Cirno nod and she ran over to her home for a few hours until Link was finished with the chairs and the table.

Cirno handed him the gift and it was a large box that reached up to around Link's shoulders and was very wide.. "Open it!" She jumped watching him delicately open the present and inside were various things actually. A picture frame was the first thing, then there was a wall clock, a new pot and pan, a spatula, and finally a chair that was a bright blue for it's cover of the cotton and wood.

"H-How'd you get all this?" He stared at the chair but was expecting a frozen fish or something.

"Remember how I said my friends and I pooled our money?" She giggled again. "That's how I got this for you~"

Link was speechless, and he hung the wall clock and adjusted it in the kitchen, and placed the chair in the living room far from the bookshelf. The picture frame was small..."Do you want me to put a picture of us in there? You helped with the house too." Upon hearing those words, Cirno had no choice but to nod. The two went outside and with Link's pictograph box, he set it on a timer, and the two were sitting on the porch, smiling and waving at the camera. He placed the picture in the frame and in his room and saw Cirno was blushing in it. _"She's crazy." _He shook his head and went back downstairs.

"Thanks..." Cirno smiled at Link.

He was slowly tapping his foot. "You're saying thanks a lot. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine!" Cirno was sitting in the chair she got him.

"I'm going be making a side table for that." He went outside and quickly got to work on the wood and was laminating the furniture in a few minutes. Link walked back in and saw Cirno was asleep in the chair. _"She's been working very hard." _He smiled and put a blanket over her and went to go get groceries.

CHPT2

The next day, Link had a stove and an oven in the kitchen, and was cooking over both of them, prepping for dinner. Cirno was at the back door, and smiled as she came in with Daiyousei, who was looking everywhere in the kitchen. "Wow, you two really worked hard...Especially you Cirno." Daiyousei was looking in the other places of the first floor. "Kind of empty..."

Link took a sip from the pot and smiled as the taste was to his expectations. "I know. I'm just moving in." He stirred the stew in the pot. "Such a hearty soup, cucumbers, broccoli, carrots, potatoes and some chicken with some noodles. It's cooked to perfection! I just have to keep it at a low simmer..." He set the stove on the lowest setting.

"So is Cirno going to move in too?" Daiyousei asked and Cirno nearly fainted.

"Why would she do that? She lives right next door!"

Cirno was making various hand motions from the other room at Daiyousei. "Well..." She chuckled and Cirno tackled her. "No! Don't tell him! I told you to forget I even said it!" Cirno and Daiyousei were rolling on the floor and Daiyousei was dodging Cirno's jabs.

"Guys! Stop fighting!" He picked up the two. _"An unbearable secret huh?" _Link sighed and went back to the kitchen.

Cirno glared at Daiyousei. "You NEVER will tell him, ok?!" She had some icicles in her hands.

Daiyousei nodded quickly. "I-I won't!"

"Good." They melted and Cirno clapped her hands. "Hey, can Dai stay for dinner?" Cirno came into the kitchen and Link nodded.

"Just as long as it's not all of your friends. You can bring more, and I suggest it." Link opened the back door and a crisp Autumn breeze came through.

"I'll go get them!" Cirno flew out the front door, leaving Daiyousei behind.

"Ok, now that she's gone, what the heck is going on with her?" Link held a ladle in front of Daiyousei. "I'm not toying around."

"You don't realize? Huh..." Daiyousei chuckled. "You'll find out soon enough." Link twirled the ladle, about to hit her and she fessed up. "Ok! Ok! Stop! Cirno...kinda has a thing for you."

"What? I just got the house warming gift..."

"N-Not exactly...She DOES want to spend a lot of time with you."

Link shrugged. "Sure, if she wants to play I can find some time to." He was walking back to the kitchen and Daiyousei followed her.

"No, she doesn't want to play...but...Let's just say, if you kissed her, she'd be really happy."

He looked over to Daiyousei and started laughing uncontrollably. "Her?! Are you kidding? That's so hilarious!" He wheezed as he was laughing for so long.

"I'm being serious!"

"That's even funnier!"

Daiyousei stomped her foot. "Ugh! I don't see what she does in you."

"I have a good sense of humor that's one thing." He snickered.

"She really DOES like you! I'm not kidding!"

"You can say that, I'll still laugh." Daiyousei sat down at the table and rolled her eyes. "You're quiet most of the time, but I know now that I really shouldn't get you angry." Link set the table and brought the stew pot in.

"So if you were with Cirno, what would you do first?"

Link sat down at the table. "Find out how the hell I'd get into that mess."

"As usual, nothing goes the best way." She sighed and tapped her glass with her fork.

"I'm not going to be in a relationship with Cirno." Link smacked down a jug of juice and shook his head.

"She'll be really let down though..." Daiyousei sounded saddened.

"I won't make her sad. I'm not going to be in a relationship with her though. End of story."

A few seconds later, Cirno came bursting through the door with Rumia behind her. "I'm back! Rumia was the only one that wanted to come."

"Hello." She smiled at the food layed out on the table. "So...What kind of meats do we have?"

"There's chicken in the stew, and I'm making some beef skewers I saw some humans making. No one had that idea back in Hyrule, I'm gonna have to tell them about it."

"Chill out, there's nothing big about those." Cirno put her hands on her hips.

"Hey, for basic quality they're tasty." Link took them off the grate of the stove-top.

Daiyousei whispered something to Cirno and she was glaring at her. "You did not." She sounded tense and Daiyousei nodded. Soon after, Cirno ran outside and was sitting on the roof of her home.

"Well...That's one way for her to leave the room." Rumia looked outside.

"Sometimes lying is the best way to deal with something." Link sighed and went outside and sat next to Cirno.

"So...now you know." She looked away from him.

Link chuckled. "I knew for a while." He watched her shake her head.

"H-How?"

"You always acted weird. And I thought you weren't going to help me build a home actually. I always thought it would be too much for you to help or you'd be too lazy."

"Hey!"

"Sorry. Anyways, I've known how you feel. And I'm not going to really be doing any of that with you. I know, it's heartbreaking, but please understand." Said Link while Cirno was starting to cry. "I didn't say I won't YET. Don't doubt the future." He jumped down after handing her a tissue. Nitori came by a few minutes later, and everyone was digging into the feast with the hearty stew and delicious steak skewers.

"You two did a great job." Nitori congratulated Link and Cirno after adding another cucumber to the stew to better match her tastes.

"Thanks, we worked hard. Surprisingly." Link smiled and Cirno looked out the window.

"Especially Cirno working hard, you never hear that." Nitori took a sip from the stew. "Much better."

"And we can thank you for supplying us with everything."

"I'm amazed by how you could even afford half of the building materials. Oh well, the food's good."

"You haven't had dessert yet." He cleared off the table and afterwards he brought in a large strawberry cake. "It's a healthier cake, so don't be afraid to take another slice." He cut up the pieces evenly and the four dug into that too.

"Cirno, is your boyfriend gonna be joining us on the heist tomorrow?" Rumia looked over to Cirno sitting next to her and she shoved her to the floor.

"Heist?" Link questioned the idea.

"We'll just be going into the mansion and just messing around. Nothing big. You wouldn't like it."

Link shook his head. "Hey, I like exploring. Bring me along."

"Uh...You sure?" Daiyousei poked at the cake.

"I'm sure. I carry around a ton of weapons anyways if things get out of hand. Plus, I've been practicing with my elemental abilities more." He held a ball of fire and with a few hand motions, he made a stream of the blaze go around the table and was put out as it went into his glass of water. "See?"

"Pretty cool." Rumia had a bubble of darkness around her still. "Kinda boring."

"Hmm..." Nitori held out one of her new multifunction watches. "The time function is working properly now, I'll have to go back to the lab. Thank you for dinner." She left after setting her dishes into the kitchen.

"So, a heist?" Link turned to the three.

"Uh...yeah. So you're tagging along?" Daiyousei asked, going for the second to last slice of cake.

"I've got nothing better to do. Plus I may have to take some recipes."

Cirno looked at Link. "So you're going to be joining us...You sure?" She asked with a slight worry.

"I'm able to defend myself. Don't worry!" Said Link, as everyone was leaving around nine and he went to bed.

CHPT2

**To the mansion! Dun na na na na! **


	3. Chapter 3 The Mansion Mission

**Na na na na na na na Bat Mansion! It works because they're** **vampires.**

CHPT3

Link awoke early on the mattress and cracked his knuckles while he got ready for the day. With a giant yawn he was sitting in the chair gifted by Cirno and was reading through his elemental tome. "Huh...Apparently there are some crystals that harbor different elements." Link announced as he read through one of the early chapters and looked around. "And now I'm talking to myself..." He went up and opened a cupboard to take some bread out and he toasted it slightly, soon after going back to his chair and was eating while reading. Cirno came to the door and opened it.

"Hi!" She giggled while coming in.

Link looked up and glared. "That was rude." He put his book away and cleaned up the small mess. "Is everyone else already out there?" Cirno nodded and the two went outside.

"I guess he really is coming." Mystia sighed and looked at the house. "How the heck did they make this?" She looked over to Wriggle and she just shrugged.

"Cirno and Link built it." Daiyousei interrupted. Mystia and Wriggle stared at her.

"You're telling me that Cirno WAS really working?!"

"Told ya." Rumia spun a bit.

"So what do you all usually do?" Link ran in front of them and was walking backwards while facing them.

"Whatever we want to do!" Cirno laughed. "It's extremely fun!"

"Anarchy..." Link turned around and everyone wondered what he said. "Anarchy means total chaos, no rules." He sighed. "I need to teach them new vocabulary..."

"I heard that." Mystia glared at Link. "Can I PLEASE blind him?" She looked over to Cirno and she shook her head quickly. "Of course, our leader stops us because of her stupid crush."

"You'll be happy when you find someone you like. Trust me." Link smiled. "We're here." He announced and everyone hopped over the walls, quickly scrambling into the mansion.

"So...Who's gonna be bait if Sakuya comes?" Wriggle asked the group and everyone looked to Link.

"Fine, I can handle fighting a lot easier." He held out his sword. "She can stop time, but I can do much more." Everyone broke off into random directions. Cirno of course, was in the kitchen, creating a monstrous ice rink and was skating around, knocking all the pots and pans onto the ice and they fell out at the doors. Daiyousei was outside the kitchen, standing watch. Mystia however, was happily toying with the maids, blinding them and watching them run around sightless. Rumia was joining her as well. Wriggle was going through all the rooms, and moving everything around and swapping items in each room. Link, was actually just walking around, exploring the corridors of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

"Huh..." He said to himself as he approached the stairs to the basement. He descended them and found a door at the end of a large hallway. "I wonder what's in here..." He slowly opened it and the door clicked as the nob turned. "Sounds old." He mumbled and looked inside, and he saw a bedroom with various toys on the floor. "H-Hello?" He opened it completely and something seemed to twinkle and he gazed over to it and somewhere else what seemed to be the same thing sparkled again. "Is anyone in here?" He stood at the doorway and Flandre walked out slowly.

She blinked quickly and looked over to Link. "Did...Did you open my door?"

Link looked at her. "Uh...yeah. Is there something wrong with that?"

Flandre smiled evilly. "No! Not at all! Thank you..." She looked up at Link. "You know, I may just keep you here...You're really nice."

"I just got here, and I already own a home." Link looked into Flandre's room again. "So, you're one of the resident vampires here?" Flandre nodded. "Hmm...Are you the nicer one?"

"Hmm...I guess you can say that. Don't worry! I won't take any of your blood! You're too...Hmm..." She thought for a moment. "Oh well! The word will hit me eventually! Bye bye!" She flew off into the corridors.

Link blinked at the experience. "That was weird..." He shrugged and went to the library and he looked up at the towering shelves of books. "Wow!" Link followed a random path through the large columns of the written knowledge. "I wonder how many people are needed to keep this place organized?"

"Sadly, only one." Koakuma sighed and was stacking books above the shelves. "Hello, I haven't seen you around here."

"Hello to you as well." Link looked again at the shelves. "You're the only one who organizes?"

"Yes. It's a painfully boring job but Patchoulli keeps me busy." She sighed and put the last one away and flew down to Link. "Well, you don't seem to be a thief..."

"I'm currently just exploring." He accidentally dropped his Elemental Book. "Whoops." He quickly picked it up.

"Aha! So you are a thief!" She glared at him. "I'm not afraid to take that away."

"Actually, this is mine." He opened to the cover page and a piece of paper had been stuck to it and it said 'Property of Link' "See? This is my book. Don't worry, I won't take any books without permission."

"So your name's Link? Nice to meet you. I'm- Well, I really don't have a name. Everyone just calls me Koakuma."

"It's nice to meet you too." Link chuckled. "You said something about someone else."

"Huh? Oh, Patchoulli is the librarian here. She reads almost all day." Koakuma started hovering. "Come on, I'll bring you to her." She quickly maneuvered through the halls made from the shelves and Link ran after her and they halted at the central area and they saw Patchoulli near a counter, sitting in a chair.

"Hello." Link waved as she looked up from her book.

"Oh. Hi." She stared at him for a moment. "I think Sakuya warned me about you..."

"Nothing is wrong with me, I was only trying to protect Cirno and Daiyousei."

"That explains a lot..." Patchoulli sighed. "Why is he here then?"

Link shook his head. "I'm just exploring, I don't mean any harm."

"He may have something you'd want to see..." Koakuma whispered to Patchoulli and she nodded slowly.

"Do you have a book of some sort with you?"

Link pulled out his tome. "Yeah, I have one." He handed it to her and she received a slight shook from it and dropped it. "Are you ok?"

Patchoulli looked at it. "Koakuma, try picking it up." Her assistant bent down and touched the book and it gave her a zap as well.

"Ouch!" She rubbed her hand. "That one is hitting us with electricity!"

"That's funny, it doesn't do that with me or Cirno..." Link shrugged and picked it up.

Patchoulli thought for a moment. "Hmm...That book may only open to the owner of it. But with Cirno, it may have to deal with a special relationship with someone."

Link glared. "She likes me, but I don't like her back."

"That'll work too." Koakuma smiled.

"Alright, I'll be back. If Sakuya stops by, tell her I'm not bad. Seriously, she won't listen at all."

"I will. Come back anytime if you have any questions or donations for the library." Patchoulli quickly went back to her book and Koakuma went to her duties. Link went back upstairs and stretched. "I wonder how the others are doing." He strolled down the halls and Wriggle jumped on him.

"You're not the food cart..." Wriggle sighed and got off of him.

"I know I'm not, thankfully." He stood up and brushed himself off. "I've met some of the residents here...Patchoulli's an oddball."

Wriggle chuckled. "Yeah, she is from what I hear. From what Cirno said, we're staying until someone kicks us out."

"And by someone, you mean Sakuya." Link stated casually and Wriggle laughed again. "Pipe down, someone's coming." They stopped at a wall and were leaning back to it. "Hyaaaah!" He screamed and slashed his sword in front of the hallway, almost cutting off Rumia's shoes.

"Are you crazy?!" She winced as the blade slowly came back up.

"No, I thought you'd be someone else. Have you seen Cirno?" He asked her and Rumia sighed.

"I haven't. Have you?"

"Not sense we first got here...Where is she?"

Daiyousei came rushing down the hallway. "S-She's been taken away..."

"Who?"

"Cirno of course! Sakuya got her instead of me..." Daiyousei seemed shaken.

"Let's go save her." Link casually said to the group and quickly ran to the lobby.

Daiyousei turned to him. "How did you know they'd be here?"

"Instincts. Now- Hold on a second, what are you doing here?" Link looked at Flandre with Cirno tied up next to her.

She giggled and looked at Link. "Just waiting for someone to play with...Especially you." Her gaze shifted to Link.

"Me? Why me?"

"Because there's something special about you...at least you're cute...Also, you set me free!" Flandre laughed again.

"Let her go!" Wriggle screamed from behind.

The vampire shook her head. "Not unless he says he'll stay."

"None of us are staying. I'll fight you for her." Link took his sword out of it's sheath. Upon hearing that comment, Cirno's eyes widened.

"You're not serious, are you?" Mystia asked from his left side.

"I am. You four go, I'll fight." Said Link, and the other four left, and Cirno was carted away to another room.

"I don't want to hurt you." Flandre smiled slyly.

Link cracked his knuckles. "I'm not sure I could say the same."

"Hmph." She slowly descended. "I'm bored. Take your little fairy and go." She went back to her room, after hearing Sakuya come through the halls.

"Uh thanks?" He walked out with Cirno, still tied up and he untied her at the entrance.

"Y-You were really gonna fight her for me?" Cirno stuttered.

"Hey, if you matter that much to your friends. Plus, no one should be captured like that. It's horrible." Everyone left to go to Link's home and sat down for a late lunch around two in the afternoon. They laughed, and enjoyed their time until it was eight in the evening. Everyone left, except for Cirno, who slept in one of Link's guest rooms.

CHPT3

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa! None of that happened the way you said it did!" Mystia blurted out, interrupting the story.

"Yeah it did." Cirno looked at her friend.

"Of course you'd agree with him. He IS your boyfriend now. And you said it wouldn't happen." Rumia chuckled.

Yang jumped onto his seat, trying to make himself look taller. "He doesn't lie."

"I'd have to agree." Daiyousei sipped from the glass of milk and her face puckered because of it curdling and everyone laughed.

CHPT3

**Ah, what a fun story I did write! Now to get the other three done...I own none of the characters except Yang, every other one of them belongs to their respectful owners. If you liked this story, please read my other ones!  
**


End file.
